


Five More Minutes (Bubbline)

by Flexi



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drunk Sex, F/F, Hangover, Morning After, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexi/pseuds/Flexi
Summary: The morning after an eventful night for Marceline and Bonnie.(Allusions to the night before)
Relationships: Bubbline - Relationship, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Five More Minutes (Bubbline)

Bonnibel Bubblegum squinted as a ray of morning sunshine poked between the curtains. She shielded her eyes with one hand, her head pounding.

“Ugh, dehydration.” Bonnie muttered, her mouth dry, with a lingering aftertaste of cheap wine. Slowly, she began to push herself up with one arm, but felt an arm around her waist try to tug her back.

“Five more minutes,” the girl groaned, as Bonnie pulled herself away.

“Aren’t you… nocturnal or something?” Bonnie asked, turning back to see Marceline rubbing her temples and lying blearily on one side. She was wearing an oversized v-neck that put most of her chest on display.

“Usually,” the vampire yawned, “But I seem to remember that _you_ kept us both up.”

Bonnie let out a noise of distaste and Marceline laughed groggily.

“Well it was you who brought all the wine!” Bubblegum sputtered, gesturing to the bottles and discarded clothes on the floor.

“And whose idea was it to play strip poker?” Marcy smirked, floating up out of bed and drifting across the room to Bonnie, who was brushing her tangled hair. Marcy wrapped her arms around Bonnie’s neck, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. A sigh escaped Bonnie’s lips as Marcy whispered into her ear.

“Five more minutes,” she pleaded.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic is tiny, I'll probably write more if y'all want me to. Hell, I'll probably do it anyways.  
> Let me know if you want more in the comments, I might not be able to write something for a little bit because of midterms.  
> Anyways, I'd be honored if you leave kudos or kind words/fic ideas.
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> ~Flexi


End file.
